Summoning the Holy Sword Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki This is a wiki of Summoning the holy sword, a qidian novel, add author and link later Directory * Cast list * Places * Bestiary * Groups and factions * Game lore * Equipment * Classes and races information Misc info to classify later The Summoning Swordman's Magic Circle that Rhode possessed was the 'Ten Strongest Spirit Deck.' Within the Magic Circle, he can decide what Core Card he wanted to use for each deck. For example, in an army, if the player was the commander and the summoned spirits were the soldiers, then the 'Core Card' would be the platoon leader. Once the Core is set, the summoned spirits can be materialized as an entity without consuming soul power. If their power runs out, then they will temporarily return to the Magic Circle to 'charge up' before materializing once more. For the Summoning Swordsman class, deciding what Core Card to use was crucial and should be done with care, as once the Core was set, it couldn't be changed unless the player chooses to delete it. That was the reason why Rhode hadn't decided on Star Mark's Core yet, since its current level was fairly low. If he found a better card in the future, then everything would be too late. Rhode had seen the Holy Symbol of the Guardian before. In the game, many other classes had something similar to the Holy Symbol that he possessed. Mages had their magic circle, swordsmen had the Symbol of Bravery, Knights had the Code of Chivalry, and Clerics had the Holy Heart. Even Thieves and Rangers had a Magic Tattoo. These items were only obtainable after a test. The Summoning Swordsman class also had their own Magic Tattoo, but it wasn't equivalent to the Holy Symbol of the Guardian, instead, it was more like a Soul Contract than anything else. The skill that Rhode wanted to obtain was 'Dark Dance.' As the name suggests, the skill was a stealth-type swordsmanship. It would drastically reduce the user's presence while amplifying their damage and critical chance at the same time A card with an initial 10 points for the defence was considered very good. In the game, a monster's strength was represented by the amount of offense and defense points: 1~4 points — Normal beasts; 5~8 points — Behemoths; 9~12 points — Monsters; 13~16 points — Elites; 17 points & above — Lords "There were divisions even in the Legendary Stage. In the Legendary Stage, there was ‘Harmonious Domain’, ‘Order Dimension’, and ‘Mystic Realm’. Currently, Di and Corina were in the ‘Harmonious Domain’ and over level 65 at most. They could touch and use the Rules, but they couldn’t grasp them. Once they were able to grasp the Rules, they could create a Spirit Boundary ‘Order Dimension’ that belonged to themselves. In a certain range, they could bring to and control those who were lower in levels in their Order Dimension. The "Mystic Realm" was the pinnacle of the Legendary Stage and was only one step away from the Gods. In this stage, they could create their own Rules and refine them into one of the Rules that governed the fate of the Dragon Soul Continent and the Rules system. From level 80 and above, it was divided into ‘Elemental Heart’, ‘By the Gods’, and ‘Quasi-God’. This basically had nothing to do with the players as only the Elemental Lords would possess the Elemental They were level 85 at most. As for Lydia, who became a servant of the Five Creator Dragon Souls, she had a relatively higher level between level 90 to 95. Only the Five Creator Dragon Souls reached the hundred-level cap. In this world protected by their souls, they were omnipotent." 'Ch-479' Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse